Gossip
by Sweet Avidya Jones
Summary: Little Kataang drabble featuring the gossipy teens of Ba Sing Se


Katara sat in the shade of the pavilion in the center of the Middle Ring market. It was bustling and the day was hot. Ba Sing Se only seemed to grow more crowded over time and the press of people could be a little overwhelming. It was a little after midday and the pavilion was - blessedly - nearly empty, most of the lunch crowd having already cleared out.

She spent the morning running errands and then found a vendor selling lychee juice. She was sitting at a table fanning herself when she heard two voices behind her.

"…and then I told him 'well, I'll be sixteen in a month, maybe that's something you should start thinking about'." There were giggles from both girls as they sat down a couple of tables away.

"Shun, you're awful. He's too old for you!"

"Oh, it's fine, Jiao. He knows I'm joking."

"I wouldn't be so sure considering the discount he gave you," Jiao rebuked. "Is there anyone you won't flirt with?"

"Not really," Shun answered, sounding bored, as if this was a frequently retread conversation between them. "Is there anyone you would?" she teased.

"Him, maybe," Jiao said shyly.

"Oh, the _Avatar_. That's lofty." Katara turned around. Both girls had their backs to her, craning their necks to peer out into the crowd.

"He's _so_ gorgeous now," Shun breathed, "Remember the first time we saw him? He was so short and cute."

Ordinarily at this point, Katara might made her presence known, might have left the pavilion to avoid letting the girls unknowingly embarrass themselves. This was a habit she'd picked up from Aang, who often walked them both away from situations like this without a backward glance or remarking on it. But she was curious. She had heard her fair share of gossip about herself, about Aang, but never from someone this close to their age. The social circles they moved in were made up of diplomats, politicians and their spouses. Most of the talk she heard was tinged with jaded cynicism. Their older contemporaries often seemed to expect the worst of them simply because of their youth.

Aang was making his way through the crowd a short distance away. It was slow work for him, as always, since he was regularly being stopped by people who wanted to talk to him. He was laughing with an old woman who was holding his hand between hers. Katara smiled.

"Is he with anyone?" Jiao asked.

Shun was fanning herself now and gave a disappointed sigh, "He's engaged. It's tragic."

"To who?" Jiao asked.

"We've seen her!" Shun laid her hand on her friend's arm, "It's that Water Tribe girl he's always with."

"Oh her," she said, and Katara braced herself for something scathing. Instead the girl went on, "Well, that's no surprise. I've heard she's an amazing bender. She's pretty. My herbalist knows her, she comes into his shop a lot."

"Oohhh, for what?"

"Shun, please. She's a healer. She's there for supplies, I'm sure."

"I think it's probably something a little more delicate than that," Shun said in an undertone. "I heard they have an apartment together. In the Upper Ring." Jiao must have made a face Katara couldn't see because Shun laughed. "Honestly, you're so old-fashioned. I think it's romantic. Besides, look at him. I doubt you'd behave any differently if you were in her shoes."

"Hmm," was Jiao's only response.

"What do you suppose their lives are like?" Shun asked.

"Relaxing, probably, if they're living in the Upper Ring," Jiao guessed. "I've heard they're at nearly every party King Kuei throws."

Katara had to hold back a scoff at this and settled for rolling her eyes. Aang was drawing closer. As much as she wanted to continue her unrepentant eavesdropping, she also didn't want him to pass by. She stood on the bench she'd been sitting on, waving both arms over her head.

"Aang!" she called.

Both girls turned in surprise. In her peripheral vision she could see them gaping up at her for a moment before they regained their composure. Aang's eyes swept the crowd in front of him before he caught sight of her. He waved back to show he'd seen.

Katara stepped down from the bench, hands on her hips as she watched him mount the steps into the pavilion. He set his glider on the table to sweep her into a hug. She tilted her head up to kiss him. When they separated he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed. She could tell he was tired.

"I wasn't sure I would find you, it's so crowded. I was starting to think I'd have better luck from the air." He stepped back to look down at her, "Hi," he added.

She smiled. "How was your meeting?" she asked.

"Long," he said simply, massaging the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "Very long." He opened his eyes again, a weary smile on his face. "But on the plus side, I have nothing scheduled tomorrow."

She returned his smile, "I agreed to work a shift at the new women's clinic," she said, a little apologetically.

"No," he groaned, cupping her face to look into her eyes. "It's been over a week since we've had a day to ourselves." He pulled her into another hug, "Why do our free days never line up in this city?"

"It's only for the morning, I'll be free after noon." He loosened his embrace and she looked up into his eyes, "You know how important this is. If this clinic succeeds it'll be easier for me to convince everyone we need one in the unified city. I keep trying to get it added to the planning agendas and I'm not getting any traction."

He sighed, his arms dropping to his sides, "I know. Do you want me to talk to the committee?"

"Absolutely not," she replied. He smiled, more than a little pride in his eyes. "How's your shoulder?" she asked, nodding toward it. He rolled it experimentally.

"A little stiff. It didn't bother me too much today, though."

"I still feel bad," she said, wincing a bit. He chuckled.

"Hey, you caught me not paying attention. I would expect nothing less from my waterbending Master," he flashed her a grin and she smiled back at him. "Besides, it's been a while since you knocked me flat. I obviously needed the reminder."

"I'll work on it when we get home if you want. I picked up some of that ointment you like from the herbalist."

"Has he caved and told you what's in it yet?" Katara shook her head. "Sweetie, I am _begging_ you, if ever there was a time to play the 'this request is on behalf of the Avatar' card it's for this. It smells exactly like the stuff we used when I was a kid. It has to be an old Air Nomad recipe."

She arched an eyebrow, "I like when you beg me for things," she began in an undertone, her voice a murmur that only he could hear. A surprised, knowing grin spread across his face and she went on, her tone light and teasing, "I earn my trade secrets, sentiment or no." She punctuated this by poking him in the chest with her index finger and he chuckled. "He's not going anywhere, I'll just keep buying it in the meantime." Katara bent and picked up her bags and Aang took one of them from her, "Did you eat yet?" she asked. He shook his head and she sighed. "Me, neither. Let's go home."

Aang retrieved his glider from the table and the two of them left the pavilion. The girls, who had been listening intently in silence, turned to watch them walk away.

"Did you know she was his waterbending Master?" Jiao breathed in amazement.

"No," Shun replied.

"And she beats him when they spar!" Jiao went on, impressed, "I thought my herbalist was exaggerating at least a little."

Shun grinned at her friend, "I told you! It's _so_ romantic."


End file.
